The present invention relates to a new solenoid-valve unit for an electropneumatic controller. The present invention has particular application in pressure modulators used in vehicles, such as, for example, commercial vehicles.
DE 100 09 116 A1 describes a pilot-control unit for a brake-pressure modulator in a trailer vehicle equipped with an electronic brake system. The solenoid valves are constructed as cartridge solenoid valves, the valve cartridges of which are disposed in solenoid-containing housings. During manufacture, the solenoid is first inserted into the housing, after which the valve cartridge is inserted in mounting direction into the housing and attached to the housing. The pilot-control unit has both a pneumatic and an electrical interface.
DE 10 2004 035 763 A1 describes a valve-control device that can be provided as a valve-control unit for brake ducts of an electronically controlled pneumatic vehicle brake system. Three valve units are included, each designed as a valve-modulator device for one brake-pressure regulating circuit; in this case, an air-admission valve having a primary armature and an air-venting valve having a secondary armature are provided, the two magnet armatures having a common armature-guide arrangement and a common solenoid system and switching at different current intensities. This construction enables air to be admitted to the downstream wheel module, to hold the input pressure and to be vented by means of a common solenoid system.
Pilot-control units or valve-control units of the general type described in DE 100 09 116 A1 and DE 10 2004 035 763 A1, respectively, however, are generally characterized by complex constructions having large overall dimensions. In particular, the manufacture of a main housing and further components as well as the pneumatic routing of air through diverse air ducts, seals and possibly hoses between the various components engenders complexity. Even the mounting of solenoids and pressure sensors as well as the contacts with the electronics via separate interfaces contribute to complexity. Also, in such constructions, a defect in the sensors, valves or electronics, generally necessitates the replacement of the entire valve-control unit.